


Hypnotise

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace Is Oblivious, M/M, Who Knows?, could be established relationship, could be pre-relationship, izzy and Clary know what's up, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Alec had a problem. One that was wrapped up in exquisite clothing and dusted in glitter. Alec was quickly realising that being around Magnus was terrible for his composure.  Ignoring the fact that he could barely string a sentence together without tripping over his words, he'd discovered a new distraction: magic.





	

Alec had a problem. One that was wrapped up in exquisite clothing and dusted in glitter. Alec was quickly realising that being around Magnus was terrible for his composure. Ignoring the fact that he could barely string a sentence together without tripping over his words, he'd discovered a new distraction: magic.  
He wasn't sure when it started, but watching Magnus perform magic was something like he'd ever seen before. Every movement was so perfect and fluid. Even as his arms waved in a seemly random pattern, there was a rhythm and elegance that made it feel more like a dance. It wasn't just the grand displays of powerful magic either, every little swish of his finger to move an object held an element of grace.  
It was fascinating.  
It was becoming a serious issue.   
As much as the older members of the institute despised downworlders, recent events had proven them, Magnus especially, to be invaluable. That meant that of course, when there was trouble at the institute he was called. Apparently you could never have too many protective wards.

 

Alec stood at the far side of the busy room, badly acknowledging the existence of the figures rushing past, frantically trying to complete their own tasks. His eyes were zeroed in on the delicate hands of the warlock silhouetted by the arched window. Fingers performed their intricate routine through the air. Trails of blue sparks chased after them, faint swirls lingering in the room for a second longer.  
Alec couldn't break his eyes away; it was mesmerising.   
With a pang of disappointment, Alec watch the other man lower his hands back to his sides, last few wisps of blue fading out. As Magnus walked out of the room Alec suddenly stiffened his posture, becoming aware of the stack of files he was supposed to be delivering to his parents. Hoping to make up for however long he'd been staring, he sped off in the direct that his mother would be waiting.

 

Trying to explain their next mission plan to Izzy and Clary, Alec couldn't help glancing out the corner of his eye. A rather bored looking Magnus was sitting at the end of the table. Every so often he would drum his fingers against the cold grey surface, sending a faint ripple in every direct. The small blue waves would roll just above the metal desk before dissipating. He stammered slightly as he finished speaking, mind much more interested in the blue waves coming from the warlock’s fingers.  
Alec couldn't understand what was happening to himself. While this may not be the most interesting or challenging mission they'd ever been on, it was certainly an important one. He was usually the only one concentrating in situations like this, but the other man at the table was making it very difficult to grasp his usual control.  
As he made to talk to someone else across the room, he caught Izzy’s eye and noticed the smirk plastered across her face. Fighting down what definitely _wasn't a blush_ , he hastily turned away, also putting his back to the still bored Magnus.

 

Watching his parabatai injure himself was never something Alec had enjoyed. As much as Jace’s stupid actions were generally the cause, it still hurt. Seeing him lying on Magnus’ couch with poison from God-knows-what filling his veins with a visible black liquid was excruciating.   
After what felt like a millennia (although in reality was only a few minutes) Magnus approach Jace’s side, magic flowing from finger tips. It blanketed the still body. Slowing the blue smoke drifted down into the skin. Magnus draped continuous layers over him, each one visibly taking up more an more energy. And yet he persisted.   
The magic was relentless. The black veins twisting under Jace’s skin slowly faded to their usual colour, but the strain on Magnus was still great. If he paused for even a second the darkness would cease its retreat and creep back.  
It was moments like this when Alec was stuck by just how powerful Magnus was. He knew that High Warlock of Brooklyn was no small feat (especially after hearing that he was one of the most powerful warlock’s alive). But when he saw the man in front of him it was sometimes hard to remember.  
The man now with the intense expression and magic pouring from every inch of skin, he was pure power. In his mind he was in the same moment that felt like an eternity ago as they stood around Luke’s body.  
The blue haze dispersed and Magnus staggered sideways into the already expecting arms of Alec. Everyone rushed to see Jace, frantically checking to see how he was. Alec looked on from the side, checking on his parabatai from a distance while supporting the man in his arms. Magnus glanced up to meet his gaze and gave a faint but strong smile, leaning his head against Alec’s chest.

 

A recent attack has left the Institute on high alert. Which of course meant Magnus was back. He could see the other man across the hall, arms spread in his usually magic display. Intricate blue symbols danced to life in the air, linking together perfectly to form complex protection wards. Another punch was thrown his may and Alec barely drew his eyes away quick enough to dodge it.  
“You've been off all morning.”  
Alec glanced apologetically at Jace, “sorry, I guess I'm just distracted.”  
Jace made a ‘hm’ noise, taking a defensive stance. Alec was able to get in a few hits but he knew they were pathetic compared to his usual. Jace could see it too.   
But it was so hard to concentrate with Magnus right there.  
Eventually he gave him, mumbling an excuse as he wandered towards the opposite room. Behind him he could hear Jace talking to Clary, “I don't get what's wrong with him.” Clary muttered a response under her breath that Alec couldn't quite make out, “Seriously… that oblivious…”

 

He tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. Magnus walked towards him, wine glass in each hand, passing one over to Alec and sitting with a mesmerising grace. It was nice for once to not have to worry about any impending danger. It seemed like every time Alec came to visit Magnus it was due to some kind of disaster. Finally the two of them were able to spend time together and relax (although Alec found the latter difficult when the warlock gave him _that_ smirk.)   
After several minutes of much needed conversation, Alec noticed Magnus tracing idle blue trails in the air around the stem of the glass. When Magnus noticed Alec’s distracted state, Magnus halted his speech, concerned question already forming on his lips. Until he noticed the other man’s gaze. With a suppressed grin he seamlessly resumed talking, fingers still firing blue sparks. Trails dancing and twirled through the air, graceful arcs mapped out by cerulean mist. He could tell when Alexander had stopped paying attention, satisfied smirk fighting to display on his face. He continued the performance, letting the magic run free, stretching further from his hand with each burst of energy. Alec watched, fascinated at his own personal fireworks display. 

 

Of course, once Magnus learned of Alec’s fascination with magic he made sure it was damn near impossible to concentrate whenever Magnus visited the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I feel like I haven't written anything in ages. There's just been so much going on in school right now. I have so many half finished fics, I started this one like two months ago...
> 
> I wish I had more time to write :(  
> Hopefully with Christmas coming up soon I'll find some time.
> 
> Anyway - Enjoy:)


End file.
